Close Helmet
.]] Close Helmet , also known as Cross Helmet and Cross Helm, is a recurring helmet in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is usually a mid-ranked piece of headgear. Appearance ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Cross Helm can be purchased in Kaipo, Mist and Baron for 4,200 gil. It grants 9 Defense, 1 Magic Defense, +1% Magic Evasion, and -10% Evasion. It prevents Blind. Final Fantasy IX The Cross Helm can be bought in Oeilvert, the Desert Palace, Esto Gaza, and Ipsen's Castle for 2,200 gil. It increases Defense by 16 and teaches Devil Killer and MP Attack. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, the Close Helmet has 19 Magick Resist and increases Strength by 5. It can be purchased in Rabanastre, Nalbina Fortress, and Mt Bur-Omisace for 4,900 gil, and requires the License Heavy Armor 5 to equip. In the ''Zodiac versions, Close Helmet now provides 23 Magick Resist, +5 Strength, and requires the Heavy Armor 5 license for 50 LP. Mt Bur-Omisace for 4,900 gil, found as a treasure in the Barheim Passage (The Zeviah Span),Paramina Rift (Icebound Flow) and in Trial Mode Stage 75 (with Diamond Armlet equipped), and stolen from Zombie Lord (3% chance). It can be equipped by the Uhlan, Knight, Time Battlemage, and Foebreaker. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Close Helmet (Cross Helm in the PlayStation version) increases HP by 70. It can be bought in the outfitters in Chapter 3 for 4000 gil, after defeating Cúchulainn at Lionel Castle, and also found with Treasure Hunter in the first battle of Mining Town of Gollund. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Cross Helm has 9 Defense and 4 Magic Defense. It is a reward for completing certain missions and and cannot be bought in stores. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Close Helmet is a rust-stained helm, Category D, with 9 Defense and 4 Magic Defense. It can be bought at the Bazaar for 608 gil. Vagrant Story Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Close Helmet is a level 57 helmet that increases Defense by 1 and Bravery by 153. It can be obtained by trading Levistone, Mako Stone x2, a Sallet, and 9,180 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Close Helmet is a level 60 helmet that increases Defense by 1, Bravery by 219, and also increases Chase Bravery defense by 5%. It can be obtained by trading Gulg Stone, Giant's Desire x5, a Sallet, and 43,680 gil. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Cross Helm is a Helm obtained by finding it during the exploration of Clouds of Lasting Light, Petra, Forest of Illusion, and Runferia Castle, and by completing the quest '''World Savers'. It provides 6 ATK, 25 DEF, and HP +5%. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Cross Helm appears as a helmet within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 19 Armor Def, 11 Durability, +2 Magic Def, -7 Speed, and -5 Consumption Rate. Gallery FFRK Cross Helm FFT.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. Category:Light helmets